


ruminations

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [31]
Category: Infinite (Band), SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: kibum thinks about woohyun sometimes & everything that could have been.





	

kibum thinks about woohyun sometimes & everything that could have been.  the three months they spent as a duo were a wild & trying time, moments captured on film & cellphone screens, pictures that he looks at now on a bright spring day still too cool to unbundle from his gray cashmere blanket.

they might have had a comeback but maybe it’s better that they didn’t.  absently he scrolls through roll of pics they took when for three hundred & seventy-six minutes they were just themselves.

the phone lights up in the middle of his ruminations & he laughs as the image of woohyun’s face squished against glass glows in his hand & he answers brusquely with a teasing, “what now?”

“hey.”  the smile already on his lips softens at the voice & he murmurs back his own “hey” in response.

“what are you doing?”

“looking at pictures.”

“what pictures.”

“ones taken with you.”

“good ones?”

“good enough.”  he loves the little chuckle on the other end of the line.  they chat a little more about meaningless things that mean everything; things between friends.  

the day is cooler & kibum is still warm when the line disconnects. another twenty minutes & he’s smiling at the knock at his door.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: wookey, "with you" & "good enough". 
> 
> this is the first wookey i've ever written.


End file.
